this is not protocall but its faimly
by big-time-artistic-dreamer
Summary: so this is a story from the kiki and ratchet story. so kiki went to finish her school year. a lot happened including ultra magnus coming to the team. now that school is over kiki will be permanently living with the bots. but how will ultra magnus deal with it because dating human is not protocol. not to mention kiki's problem with doing things her own way.
1. Chapter 1

**okay guys before you read this one you should read ratchets new partner so you can get some back info this story takes place after season 3 episode 4**

Chapter 1 see her agin

Ratchets P.O.V

it has been a while sens i last saw kiki. no we dint break up are still together and talk time to time, but kiki wanted to finish her school year. let everyone know she was okay. although its hard for her at school from what i hear. i used to visit her so often but the whole base then the whole thing of are base getting destroyed. but agent Fowler thankfully can get her messages by sending a letter to her demention some how. she gets back to me when she can. which annoys me so i decided to to take a cell phone and let its signal reach me from and any where, and any place, and any demention. i was almost finish with it till some bot tapped my shoulder.

"ratchet how is the synthetic energon coming," asked ultra mugnus.

"its in the same condition it was the last time you asked"

"well its important that you finish it."

"yes i'm well aware."

"so how would this help then." he said pointing to my little project. "i dont know if it will its a gift for a my gi... good friend," i shrugged. i was going to say girl but i dont think he would agree. looks like he dint agree with that answer ether from the expression on his face. i give out a sigh and got back to work on the synthed formula. he smiled with a nod and walked away.

that when the kids came bursting in as loud and irritating as ever as ever. this they where super energetic. "ALL RIGHT LETS PARTY," miko screamed. "yhea and today is my day off from work so I'm down for it," agreed jack. i looked over and saw raf nod. great there having a party probably because its the weekend.

miko ran onto the plat form and smiled at me, "that means we will be here all day every day."

"and why would that be," i groaned

"because its the last day of school duh," she giggles

i paused for a moment. "last day of school its the last day of school," i repeat. i can feel my face plate light up with a smile. i then adverted my focused to raf.

"raf can you help me with something i'll send the program to your computer just hooked it up to the ground bridge okay." Raf nods and i up-loaded the demetional portal to his computer. i quickly finish the phone and grab a few things to take.

ultra magnus then stop me to see exactly what i was doing. i didn't want to tell him i knew his answer would be disproving and he would try to stop me. i simply push him aside and continued getting ready. that's when optimus came in.

"ratchet what are you preparing for old friend."

"its the last day of school that means kiki can come back now and i want to go see her i dont know if ill be gone that long but I'm gonna help her pack."

"understood may you travel safe and i hope you would be back soon." optimus smiled.

"kiki who is that why haven't i heard of this kiki," magnus asked looking confused. "because she is from a different demntion and shes ratchets mate all though in earth terms she would be called more of a girlfriend," smokescreen laughed as he walked over to us.

ultra maguns looked at me in disbelief but i shrugged it off. "raf can you activate it to kiki demention." raf nodded and did as told. i happily walked threw my spark nearly beating out of my chest.

kiki P.O.V

"FINELY," i scream, "SCHOOL IS OVER." to say i was happy was would be an understatement. when i came back all i heard where rumors of what happened to me. one was i ran away and that i got pregnant, not true. well i was half asleep when i walked thru so i dint run away. one was that i was abducted by aliens. my favorite was that's they replaced me with a robot but it took awhile to make me and insert all my memory's and intelligence's. now it was all over and i would never see any of them aging. i will be going to a different demetion to live with my friends that i made there and well the bot i met there. problem is that there base was destroyed along with the way to get here. although some how agent Fowler has been able to get letters to me. anyways i have no idea when he will come and get me.

i sat down on my bed and gave out a sigh. then a familiar light appeared in my room. soon a man with brown hair with gray strips on the side. "RATCHET," i scream as i tackle him to the ground.

"kiki ha ha i missed you too now get off me so i can give you something," ratchet laughed. i stood up giggling and then helped up the my new room mate and and possible husband. "i wonder how that would turn out me and him," i thought. i was pulled from my mind into a hug and ratchet kissed the top of my head. he took a small blue box with purple ribbon on it. "happy belated birthday im sorry i couldnt see you for you sweet six teen but i have this for you to make it up," he smiled and handed me the box. i open it up and pull out a phone, a cell phone.

"o my this must cost you a fortune thank you."

"and this phone you can call me or you parents at any time, any where, and any demention i thought it could come in handy."

i began to cry and pulled him back into a hug. he smiled and pulled my face into a kiss. not just any kiss but a wonderful warm loving one. where sparks fly, your heart beats rapidly, and makes you just melt. it must of lasted five minuets. when we pulled back for air i look around my room. it had a couple boxes here and there but it was pretty much empty.

"you fit all that stuff in just those few boxes," retched asked in confusion. i shook my head. "i got rid of a lot of stuff and sold a couple things and some of it is down stairs." i pointed to my door. the portal to my new home was now closed witch meant ratchet and i would spend the night here.

"ratchet how is it going at home from what i read things had gone down hill you don't have a lot of energon and the deceptiocons have been hitting hard and the new guy ultra magnus. i know he is probably hammering you for that synthetic energon."

"well kiki your right but i'm pretty sure you didn't get all of that from the letters. your the one I'm worried about. your parents wrote me that you where having trouble in you classes and not just because you missed me. they told me about your old teacher and the bullying and rumors. i wish i could of been there for you my sweet star."

"its okay all though the thing about my teacher he wasn't that kind of guy i know it but some say it was me but what ever."

"not what ever i know you and how he was you friend and all. please tell me if somethings wrong."

"i just want to get out of this world are cons may be on t.v. but there also out there as humans but they cant be stopped. you hungry lets get something to eat and we can go watch a movie. transformers prime the movie just came out," i gave a quick smile and garbed ratchets hand and puled him down stairs.

**A/N thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it. i am sorry for grammer or spelling mistakes. if you like this one then you should read my other ones. thanks aging. follow favorite and review if you would. love you all and have a nice rest of your day night depending on the time you read this. till the next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two hi... sir

Ultra Magnuss P.O.V

i was doing my usual rounds when i checked on ratchet the thing is he was not working on he was so posed to. he was working on a gift for a friend or so he said. it got even weirder when the natives arrived he started acting weird. they where screaming about the last day of school. he all the suddenly froze and changed his whole direction and was preparing to leave. he wouldn't tell me why which broke protocol. then told optimus prime he was going to see some kiki. which i was soon inform was his mate sort of. she must be a fighter for prime to let him get her. a wonderful cybertyion who is finishing her studies before she returns here.

i was soon drawn from my thoughts when a sir tint wrecker called over to me.

"hey magnus i heard the news about doc bot and him going to get the new girl."

"yes do you perhaps know whats she is like?"

"no i never met her she came while i was of exploring this planet."

"perhaps we should investigate."

"maybe we should," he had a sly grin on his face. i shewed him away i didn't want be in his game. i wanted to think or at least get some recharge it was already late, and i could think about this in the morning.

**in the morning**

I ended waking out of recharge quite late, for that i was displeased with my self. optimus came in the door with a smile on his face. "a smile," i thought,"something good must of happened something big." i stood on my feet and i must i have a puzzled look because prime gave a chuckled and said, "you must be wondering what is going on, well ratchet and kiki need some help moving her stuff over."

"how odd for the prime act this way who is this kiki to make prime smile," i thought as i followed prime to investigate.

we walked to the ground bridge where the portal was opened. when i walked threw it it felt strange like i was being rearrange. at the end i was in a small room i looked around and it was filled with natives. optimus had dispersed or so it looked.

"so this is muagnus as a person hmm i would say he has an interesting look," a gill said holding a humans arm that had a face that resembled ratchet. "could it be," i thought and my eyes wandered to my servos. they where hands like the natives. i nearly fainted tell i felt optimus patting my shoulder. although he was a tall human with black hair and bright blue eyes. "it is quit weird at first to feel as are human friends do but its truly something to behold and this is kiki." he pointed to the girl holding the human ratchet's arm.

"its very nice to meet you in person theirs a lot you i have to tell you about this world but first we should really move my stuff. i thank you for your help and look forwarded to get to know you one on one."

"you to solder," i simply reply. we each grab a box. me and optimus grab the biggest two kiki garbing the three smallest one. this made me cross out her as being strong but she looks intelligent. we walked back threw the bridge and aging that weird felling. i was relieved to see myself back to my mech form, but the box remained the same size i put it down some where out of the way. i slowly watched each bot come threw till it closed. i could not see kiki she had to be with ratchet but i was unable to see her.

"kiki I'll take all the boxes to are room okay."

"thanks ratchet your the best," kiki voice chirps. i look down to see kiki was still a human. "this was not protocl to be dating natives it had to be called at once," i mumbled. i grab ratchet's shoulder and flung him to face me.

"THIS RATCHET IS UNEXCEPTIONAL DATING A NATIVE SUCH AS HER THIS IS A WAY SOLDER." I felt my face plate heat up with anger.

"ultra magnuse i dont care what you think kiki.."

"KIKI NOTHING THIS SHOULD BE GROUNDS FOR TREASON NOT TO MENTION HOW MUCH IT PUTS HER AND US AT RISK."

"um magnus," kiki called out.

"AND THAT IS SIR TO YOU." every one went quite as kiki began to march up to the platform to where she was to my optic level.

"let get one thing strait sir is a title only meant for some one in a higher military position then your self or royalty. last time i checked i am not in the military and you are not a royal so if you want that title you must earn it. another thing this is a war not some drill doing things by protocol can get you killed. you don't have time to look in you hand book to make sure you in protocol out on a battle. you have to come up with on spot solution. in a war you can only follow protocol so much you got that. next time you want to call any bot on protocol think about that. now MR. stick in the mud get your hands of ratchet and leave us alone his decision is his and min not yours. ratchet how about you show me around before we take care of the boxes."

ratchet nodded and shrugged out of my grip. he put kiki on his shoulder and walked away. leaving me speechless from the fact that this humane not only has the bearings to confront me but prove w=my way wrong. i don't know what was worse is that she did it or she was right. "scrap she is smart," i growled in my processor.

**A/N i hope you guys enjoyed it. i am sorry for the grammar and spelling but I'm trying to get better. oh and i hope you enjoyed kiki's famous owned talk. i hope you loved it and enjoyed it thanks aging bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 BUT WHY

Kiki P.O.V

"rise and shine my sweet star its time to get to work," ratchet whispered as he rubbed my back with his digit. i have alway loved when he did that it was so converting. i slowly sit up and rub my eyes open. the first thing i see is his smiling face. "good morning ratchet what work needs to be done," i said threw a yawn. "un-packing working on the formula you know the usual," he replied.i nod and grab some cloths to change into.

we walk to the main part of the base, and there is Mr high and mighty staring me down. i give him a smirk and roll my eyes. "well I guess the stick in the mud isn't happy what he was served last night." i could here snickers threw the room. I walk away triumphantly aging or so i thought. i walk straight into fowler. "I'm glad to see you back we have some thing to go over. pleas come with me," he said as he gently garbed my arm. i give out a small sigh and follow. i could see a smirk on ultra magnus' face. "not funny," i growl.

Ultra magnus P.O.V

i try to hold back my my laughter but a chuckle slips. i get odd stairs from the rest of the lot. "you know that means she likes you maybe not as much as me but she is quit fond of you. I've notice she perks up a bit when she sees you," ratchet said as he patted my shoulder plating. "well I don't care how she feels she is disrespectful, wild, and obviously doesn't care for protocol what you see in her i will never see. nor will i accept this this is far from protocol," I said brushing the medic away. "but she is family sir to all of us not just ratchet," the rookie smoke screen spoke up, " sir if i have learned any thing from the humans it would be that family is the most important thing there is , it is your strength, your roots, and a cushion when you fall sir."

"that is exactly right smoke screen," are leader walked in.

"good morning optimus sir."

"good morning ultra magnus and old friend i told you you don't have to be formal we are a family here." there was that word family again. i had not been on earth for that long so i was not familiar to that word. i guess optimus could read my face plate from what he asked me next.

"what is puzzling you old friend."

"well um sir i don't get this family."

"i see ratchet i see your up is kiki up as well."

"yes but agent fowler stole her away."

"well when she returns i would talk to the tree of you"

"wait who is the third"

"ultra magnus now if you excuse me i have some thinking to do" the prime walked away leaving me to wounder what was in store.

_FEW HOURS LATER_

"FINELY I'M OUT OF THAT BORING MEETING," i heard kiki scream. for such a small human her voice is very loud. she walked down to ratchet and leaned onto his ped. "so what was the little meeting about," ratchet asked as he piked the small girl and put her on his shoulder. "oh a meeting about can we trust you, you know working for us, this is your responsibility bla bla bla this leads to that so i'm kinda fowlers assistant and kinda your boss or something. i wasn't really paying attention one hundred percents." she shrugged.

"kiki optimus has requested the three of us we should go at once."

"why would he want all three of us that makes no... unless... no he wouldn't."

"kiki did something cross you mind"

"oh forget it magnus lets just go." kiki patted ratchet as if it was a sign to go. they go and i slowly follow behind them.

we walk to optimus quarters. he opened the door and looked at us with a smile. "i,m glad you here i have thought it over and i truly think this would be good for the team." i dint like the sound of this. looking over to kiki she dint like it eather. some how i felt like i knew what was coming next.

"ultra magnus you have not learned a lot of are new home."

"optimus i don't like where this is going," kiki interrupted.

"and from what you said about family today help me make up my mind."

"i agree with kiki sir this doesnt sound good."

" i think it would be best if you take kiki on as your charge."

"BUT WHY" the three of us yelled. i could tell ratchet was the least happiest of us all. i could see why seeing what his feeling where for the small creator.

"optimus if you think im letting her be with him alone you out of your processor."

"i understand old friend but if any one can teach mugnus its kiki. she may come from a different earth but it is still earth. kiki not only knows a lot about earth but she can teach a lot of thing to magnus that only she can teach."

"wait optimus what can i teach magnus that no one else can teach exactly"

"the way you see thing, its different from a lot of people. i have seen how easy you teach it to every one. the way you act it has so much meaning in every little thing."

"like the way you treat me it breaks threw my grumpy shell." ratchet said with a smile. the three began to laugh. leaving me stranded in confusion.

"but sir with all do respect i don't..." i was quickly interrupted by kiki.

"oh just drop it mugnus when its optimus makes up his mind its done. why don't we get better associated with a patrol. ratchet please help me down" ratchet did what was asked and kiki started to walk toured the door."ultra magnus please try to learn i think it might help you" optimus wasn't so much as ordering me but if i dint go he would so i gave in and transformed. driving up to the entrance kiki hop in. out of all the humans in the world i would have to get stuck with this one.

A/N thanks for reading i hope you enjoyed got an idea tell me. i would love to hear them. thanks agine and hope you keep reading.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 silence is not bliss

General P.O.V

it was now late after noon. the sun was low in the sky and filled with brilliant oranges, purple, blues, pinks. "isn't amazing how they sky looks at twilight magnus," kiki asked leaning on the window of the big blue semi. this was met with only silence. kiki gave irritated sigh. "you know you have to be more grouchy then ratchet ever was. to be honest i just thought you where a stick in a mud but nope your plane grouchy." she proclaimed with a smile. the mobile titan still stayed silent. "_i thought that would at least get a growl from that_," she though. then ultra magnus came to a halt.

"wow who new you can stop on a dime whats going on. "

"jet noise its a dcepticon"

"roll down the window magnus."

"no we should get you to safety and alert prime"

"no i dont think so that sound is more then one jet and besides i know what every con looks like and transforms into so roll down you window."

"so its more then that makes it more urgent."

"JUST ROLL DOWN YOUR WINDOW." ultra magnus did as was told and kiki leaned out with a big smile.

"there are five jets"

"five cons."

"no jets there blue angels they are a jet team piloted by humans not processors. don't worry they look like there just rehearsing for a show. " kiki began to giggle and patted the steering wheel. "whats so funny," the now embarrassed lieutenant growled. "its just adorable how concerned you are. prime was right you don't know a lot about earth do you."

"I...I AM NOT ADORABLE HOW DARE YOU ADDRESSEE ME AS SUCH"

"oh geez it was a compliment i have a lot to of work to do."

"so do i"

"oh really what do you have to work on."

"teaching you protocol."

" look magnus i will not ever follow protocol."

"and why not"

"because if i did i would be still at my home living a nightmare. if i did i would not meet friends like you. i would be heartless and push every one away. i would be cold and just dead inside. i have to be different and rise above this protocol. nothing good comes from following somthin one hundred percent you have to have a mind of your own."

"well that makes sens i think. human emotions i don't get them."

"you see in the world humans only understand two things. what they feel and if life macks no sens. you see are emotions are there we dont know why or how they are. you have them to but different ways."

"what do you exactly mean."

"well take the way i treated you earlier."

"yes what about it."

"well you felt a bit threatened i could see, so to prevent from that you kept your self silent. thinking that it would stop you from being beaten. you didn't like the feeling so you don't want to feel it aging."

"I..I well.."

"don't tell me that's not the reason you weren't talking. trust me i can tell I'm good at that kind stuff."

"fine i guess i thought that if i was quite you wouldn't prove me wrong aging or something like that."

"see you believe in silence is bliss, an annoying human saying."

"well it works."

"not really because if it was any one else it would cause the situation to be worse. although i do admit i dint help I'm sorry."

"what"

"I'm sorry i shouldn't of blown up like that i get over protective when it comes to ratchet or any of the bots."

"then why do you keep at it."

"i don't mean it, i mean i do but not in the way you think. its just well ... um... well..."

"kiki your face is turning red."

"i have always love your personalty, it makes me laugh. not as much as ratchet, but your character is just cute."

"really?"

"not like that geez your awful."

"awe i believe this is how you say adorable"

"now don't you fall for me I'm already taken."

"no that's not what i meant"

"you see if we dint talk like this you would have still been pouting and i would still give you sly comments."

"i was not pouting"

"sure"

"i change my mind you the awful one"

"hey its getting dark should we head back." magnus turned around as a reply. kiki gave anther sigh, "I TOLD YOU SILENCE IS NOT BLISS."

**A/N thanks for reading hope you like it. please tell me if you think i should add something or you don't like something. i love to know. as a writer i want to please my reades. also pleas exscuse all my spelling and grammar. I'm trying really hard to get better. thanks agine for reading and i hope you contine reading this and maby other of my stories. **


End file.
